Help Me!
by ForeverBornBackwards
Summary: When Laurie a girl who lives an average life gests kidnapped its up to her soul mate that she doesnt even know about Adam to save her life... but will he get to her in time? R&R Please!  Bad Summary IK!
1. The Beginning

_**A/N: I was just sittinng around and thought of this story and if someone else has written about or posted something about this idea it was not taken from anyone perpousfully. Also this is my first writting piece like ever so i would LOVE if you reviewed and gave me some feeback and ideas and stuff! Thanks!**_

**_~*PreppyEmoGirl*~_**

_**The Wonder**_

_I__t's _senior year and almost, finally complete.

Nothing had even happened because me and my friends took a pledge that we would remain drama free. I mean out of Katharine the next Van Gough, the punk yet chic Eva with her heavy eyeliner and soft heart always caught with her camera, Megan the perfect little girl next door. And me, Laurie, the girl with the hazel nut hair, grey eyes, and soft complexion, who is only known for her smooth ballet and modern dace moves that she can pull off without a glimmer of a mistake. At least that's what I've heard. I personally don't think that I'm that good but the school musical director has asked me to choreograph the dance moves year after yea, and every dance performance that they have had, wanted me to be their star. I'm not trying to gloat or anything here but these are just things I've heard.

"OH-my-gosh Jessi there's Josh go talk to him he's totally gorgeous!" Josh the so called hottest guy in school has liked me ever since sophomore year and Megan has wanted me to say yes to him at least once out of him asking me out time and time again (with me having hopes he'll just give up one day… and it still hasn't happened).

"Megan I won't talk to him! I don't like him and he only likes me because I'm-"

"Because you're flexible!" Katharine always wants to lighten up the mood. She knows that I probably like Josh the least out of any guy that I've met. Everyone starts cracking up and of course first period bell is there to kill the mood. As we all break up and I'm on my way to AP English and with my outstanding luck Josh hugs me from behind like we've been best friends forever.

"Get off of me Joshua." Josh personally hates his name because it was his grandfathers. Whenever I call him Joshua he backs up and I have time to run.

"Essi come on don't be like that. You know you want me!"

"I want you dead that's about it. Now get the hell off of me!" My plan has failed. I think he's hip to me now. But of course he won't give up and he just squeezes me tighter and tighter.

"Let's go Essi my cars just out back." I can hear the smile in his voice. Not a playful smile but a sinister one. A nasty one. There is nothing left but for me to fight him off. So I punch him over and over trying to pry him off.

"I'm not kidding Josh LET ME GO!" He only picks me up and outside. As he drags me outside and tried to put me in his car I scream. I scream louder than I ever have before. This was more than lust it was more than a crush. Josh was crazy. I always knew something wasn't right with him but I ignored it. After he shut the door I tried to open it only to find out it was locked and as I tried to unlock the door I only found out the lock was broken. The next thing I went for was the window. I start pounding and pounding hard. Then out of no where a tall guy came. He was clearly a student but no one I've seen before. He has midnight black hair against his perfectly tanned skin. He was tall about 6' 3 and then he looked right at me with beautiful emerald eyes. I stopped hitting the window and just looked at him. We did that long enough for Josh to get to the other side and then our eyes broke free. We then both looked at Josh who seemed totally unfazed about all of this. The guy obviously did too and I'll never understand why he left me there. Just why did he let Josh take me away?


	2. The Anger

**The Discovery**

**(APOV) **

I finally did it.

I enrolled in school and now I'll see her. I know her, she used to know me. Her name was Ariel and she lived in France until she was killed. No one knows who killed her. I came to see her to hope she'll remember. Was she strangled? Poisoned? I need to know. I loved her. I love her. But can I be with her without revealing who I am?

I see her. All I want to do is just walk up to her but I just can't do it. I can't stand for her to not remember me. And that's when she laughs; I remember her ringing glamorous laugh. Just as I'm about to walk up to her and say something they all walk away, the bell has just rung. While her and her friends left all I could do was stand there and remember. The day before she was killed, the last time I saw her I was late for school. Her and her three closes friends Tiffany, Jane, and Cora were sitting together and laughing. Ariel with her soft brown hair a lighter color than now, bright blue eyes, and skin just as it is today, a soft tone, was laughing but not like she usually did. She seemed worried, scared that day, looking around all the time like she knew someone was after her. You could tell she hadn't slept in days. Not because she had bags under her eyes but because her hair wasn't perfectly shiny as always, and her posture wasn't strait as a board. Little things people wouldn't notice but if you really knew Ariel you knew something was going on. I knew something was going on. We never talked at school but we we're more in love then anyone had ever seen. Or would have ever seen. I wasn't the lamest boy in the class but also wasn't the best and there always was time for me to doubt myself. But when Ariel had picked me, I knew I was more then some guy. I changed my clothes, my look, my image. And I still wasn't good enough to be with her around school. I never went to school that day but I did see her leave.

By the time I snapped out of my trance I saw her. Some guy was carrying her to his car and she was trying to fight him off, he enjoyed it, her personal suffering. She had a look of fear and hate on her face. Was that what she looked like the day she was killed? Is he going to kill her? What will happen if I try and stop it. I don't know but no matter how hard I try I can't bring myself to move. A strong since of hate and regret washes over me. I saw her leave that day just like I see her being take

**(A/n: long chapter since the last one was soooo tiny)**

**The Thought**

**J**ust as I guessed.

Right as I walk into the school still extremely distraught about what just happened in the parking lot everyone turns their heads at the new kid. It's nothing new it always happens, even when I was new in France. Everyone turned their head other then Ariel and her followers. That made me want her, and want her badly. I kept moving on as her friend Cora kept saying that I looked at her and how she should totally go for me. I knew she wouldn't, only every girl in school I didn't want would. I start walking towards her and she glanced at me. She looked quickly her soft colored cheeks flushing and then she walked away. I guess that's how it started. But today there was no Ariel there were only her friends hanging around right after first period looking for her, their leader. Of course today is just like the first with all of the staring making it all the more easy for me to talk to her friends. They all just stare at me Eva had the same look on her face that she did the first day. Completely star struck. All that I wanted to do was to find out where Laurie was and what happened to her. Did they know anything? That was what I must find out.

"Uh, hello I was wondering if you knew where Laurie Carter was. She was supposed to show me around the school, since it's my first day here and all." I was completely aware that no one had told me to have any thing to do with her. But I would do anything to find out what happened. She was in trouble I could tell. Just like I could tell that day that she left the school. Had I just left her to die? My thoughts were shattered by Megan's, or as I remember her Cora's voice.

"Umm none of us know where she is… we were all walking inside together and then she was just gone... did you see her before first period because we were wondering if anyone I mean anyone happened to be awa-"

"What she's trying to say is that we have no idea. Hi I'm Katharine." Katharine… no doubt the past Tiffany, her best friend.

"Hi, and thank you very much. But since she's not here would one of you mind helping me?"

"I will! I mean I know this place pretty well so…" Eva looked bold but she was the most shy out of them all. I knew it was her because of the way her cheeks got brighter after every word, just like Jane.

"Thanks I apre-"

"Please I'll show you around. Eva only knows where the bathrooms are so she can hide when anyone other than us looks at her in the hall." Just as I was hoping, if anyone knew anything about Laurie it would be Katharine.

"Thanks, it means a lot."

"No problem," as she holds out her hand I know that she's gotten a little more confidence then I remembered. I didn't think that was possible. "Schedule."

As I hand over her schedule she looks it over and then glances at me.

"How is this possible. You and Jessi have nearly all the same classes other then some of the electives." Just like I asked for.

"So I guess we're soul mates then." Everyone laughs at that and I knew I'll get some of the information I'll need to find her. If only they would have let Megan finish what she was going to say. Did they see that guy take Laurie? Did they know it was going to happen? I guess this was one of those times I was going to have to tune in to find out.

"Let's go… sorry I never got your name." Of course Katharine would have to be the first to ask.

"I'm Aaron." I'm hoping I won't regret not changing my name very creativly.

"Hi Aaron, like I said I'm Katharine, this is Eva and Megan." As she points to each of the girls I'm aware of the big similarities between them now and… well their past selves. "Okay girls we really need to go now so you can stop drooling. I need to show him where to go and get to my class on time."

"Alright then Kat; I guess I'll see you later then Aaron." As Megan said that Eva just sat there waving, she wanted to say something I knew it, if anything she was just more shy than before. While we walked away Katharine of course had to tell me some of the rules.

"…Don't talk to anyone that asks about homework or quizzes and don't even make eye contact with people who want to be cool. I'll show you some more of the classrooms on our way, like that's the bio lab, and then you can start going on your on all the more fast. If anyone asks we're not dating, it's not that you're not cute and all it's just that… well we're not. Rumors spread around the world before the truth can put its pants on around here so be careful about anything and everything you do. Okay this is your English room. There are going to be a lot of people you shouldn't talk to in here since it's an AP class so consider yourself warned..."

I just stood there nodded and walked in. There was no way the rules had changed so I had just been thinking about how I was going to go on my way to the way I was going to save Laurie. But I had gotten there right on time and class was just about to start.

"Hello class today we have a new student with us. Aaron Mitchell can you please stand up, and tell us where you're transferring from."

"I'm from Augusta Maine; I uh transferred here after being emancipated." Everyone looks at me like I'm the biggest misfit to walk the earth; or the freshest piece of meet ever sliced. Either way I knew I should remember the rules. Ignore anyone that seemed lower and act like anyone who seemed higher was nothing. So pretty much, act like I was the shit.

"Wonderful okay class let's start where we left off…" I stopped listening since I've learned this material over and over again for the last couple of years. So instead of taking in all of this very 'useful' information I simply thought about what I was going to do. I could just think about her, how she makes me feel every strand of hair on her head and see if I can pick up a picture of her. But I would only see the dead Ariel in her coffin six feet under. I could talk to that guy that took her away and see what he says about what happened. Did he actually know I was there? That I saw all of that? That's where I'm going to start I decide. I'm going to simply ask him what was going on and why she looked so sad. That's the least I could do. Right?


	3. The Unbelievable

**The Worry**

**(LPOV)**

Iwas alone and it was dark.

I have no idea what happened to me after Josh pulled over about 6 miles away from the school in some deserted spot and put me in the trunk. Did I fall asleep? Did I pass out? Did he knock me out? Did he knock me out after I fell asleep or after I passed out? Or do I simply not remember? Either way I'm in a dark room with no windows, a door that's locked with two locks and a chain, and my only source of light is a little lamp on the side of my bed. I would do anything just to see day light, anything just to be able to breathe the fresh outside air. Anything not to be sweating, and not feel totally sticky. I could take a shower, there is one in the bathroom, but there is no lock on it and I'm afraid that someone is going to bust in and take me away. Honestly I'm just happy that Josh didn't do anything to me. All that I'm thinking is how I should be dead right now. Right as I'm being grateful for having my life even if I have nothing else some really big macho guy walks in the door I don't have time to see his face because he goes strait to the lamp and turns is off. That's when I know I'm going to die. But all he does is walk around a little before turning the lamp back on but I'm not letting his get away that easily.

"Uh what the hell am I doing here?" I have no idea how I got the courage to say it since I'm scared for my life right now. He only keeps walking but I'm not so scared anymore. At this point I'm simply pissed off.

"Hello! P-Please get me out of here!" He only keeps walking.

"Wait, can I at least have a lock on the bathroom door so I can take a shower."

"Fine whatever…" his voice. I know that voice. Or maybe I'm just crazy. I run in front of him to try and see his face but he only pushes me out of the way, walks out the door and locks the locks. At least I can take a shower soon I think.

But where do I know him from. It's not Josh I know that, he's way to scrawny, plus his voice isn't that deep. I know that voice though and even if I'll live forever wondering where I know that voice at least that will be a small price to pay. At least I get to live. For not at least

The next day I wake up and I can't take it any longer. I'm going to take a shower no matter how long it takes for that guy to come back with a lock. And next time he comes, I'm asking for air conditioning. But then when I get up and look around I see something I didn't notice before. Did he come back already? Or am I just that un-observant? I walk over to see what it is and I find out it's a note from Josh. I'm so mad and angry I wouldn't mind spitting on him. But I'm much too afraid to do that. As I sit back on the bed I think about that guy I saw after throwing it in the trash not even caring what it says. He seemed worried, scared for me even. But why didn't he help me? Why did he just watch? He had to know something was going on. But he did nothing but stand there. It's possible he was just THAT nervous. It was something to be nervous about. That's why he did it. He was just really, really nervous. I felt something just then. A shock maybe? Finally I was feeling something that wasn't on the spectrum from hate to fear to anxiety. I felt joy. But why? It's not like I knew that guy from the parking lot. I may just never see him again. I may never see anyone again. But I felt that I knew him. I felt that we were connected. I have just one question. Why?

**A/n: Sorry another short one I may add a long one next time… tune in to find out muahahahahaaaaa! Okay yeah next one will be longer pinky promise! And it will probably be two in one since I already have SOME of the chapters written… oh and I'll probably just stop writing if no one reviews 'cause it's no use wasting time writing a story that no one cares about *tear tear*. So anyway on a less dramatic note pleeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee review to give me some hope! And thanks for reading this one! Okay see ya next chapter!**


	4. The Sparks

**A/n: Okay I tried to make this one pretty long… about every other one will be a two in one chapter or such. Oh and I don't have the whole story written but I won't finish it if no one cares about it to show you care PLEASE REVIEW! You can review even if you don't have a**n** account just press the button at the bottom of the screen I promise you it won't jump off the screen and hurt you or anything (please don't sue me if you sprain your finger clicking or anything… it can happen**)**. Anyway here is zee next chapter!**

**(APOV)**

**The Realization**

**S**he felt it.

Not only did she feel it, but I did too. I felt the joy, the happiness of us being together. Know that I know she remembers me even if it is just from that one moment our eyes interlocked. I had the hope to carry on with this. I had to. For Ariel. For Laurie. For me. As I walked out of first period Katharine, Megan, and Eva were standing outside the door looking at me.

"Uh hey" I had no idea what to say and since they weren't saying anything I figured I would since things were getting a little awkward.

"Please tell me you didn't talk to her" Katharine said as a tall gangly kind of girl walks buy with books clutched to her chest as though she thought someone might steal them.

"Why not she's really nice! She's just shy, like really shy give her a chance Kat! I mean you talk to Eva and she… ooh I'm sorry Eva I didn't mean anything I was just saying that you were shy not that you were lame or anything it's just I was trying to make a point and then i-"

"Megan shut up. Well did you?"

"I didn't talk to anyone. I know most of this stuff I'm a couple grades ahead since I went to school on the computer so mai-"

"Okay I got it. Just don't tell anyone. Well anyway we're here to tell you that your major eye candy in this school and to watch out for Kendra she's the biggest whore you'll ever meet and she'll fuck you and run."

"Don't scare him Kat. She's not that bad but… well I guess she's not good either, you probably should stay away from her sinc- hey Eva where are you going!"

"Uhh I have to get some stuff for class I'll see you later."

"Alright then I'll come with you! See you around Aaron!"

"Yeah later Megan." And then she goes off with Eva.

"Are you ready for the tour?" Kat had one of those I'm-way-better-than-you-but-I'll-talk-to-you-anyway looks on her face and it made me flip.

"Where's Laurie?" I whispered it, made sure to but I knew there was enough intensity to make her shiver.

"I don't know she just left… which leaves me in charge of the banshees I suppose right? I'm not really sure what she likes in them. Megan can't keep her god damn mouth shut and thinks everyone's a angel from heaven and Eva is weirder than a penguin playing a fucking banjo. Plu-"

"I don't know what she sees in YOU Tiffany. I had always wondered that. All you've ever wanted was power and attention. Now fess up." I had no idea why I decided to call her Tiffany but I did. Something inside me had just sparked and I knew I would be right about it.

"Ahh Adam I see you've remembered us all even throughout all of your searching for Ariel. Good job knowing where you came from."

"What do you mean?"

"Well who do you think made sure you were human when you went to sleep and a couple days later you wake up… different? I did it for your safety please remember that" she smirks, an evil smirk that hides all good she could show.

"You…-"I got cut off as she continued her speech.

"Not a creative name change if I do say so myself and I mean really come on. Adam to Aaron, you could have at least gone with Jake or something! You'll get the hang of it over time I'll be sure of it." Her smirk only got more sinister as she kept going.

"Does Laurie remember me at all?"

"Kind of, you didn't feel that in the parking lot?"

"I didn't know if she did…"

"Well she did and that thing you felt earlier she felt to it's all recognition that she doesn't know about and that you didn't either."

"Why did you let what happen in the parking lot happen?"

"To give you another chance Adam. You gave up on her the first time, she was taken and killed. Are you really going to lose your Ariel again?" her smirk faded her fun was over and I know she wanted me to find Laurie as much as I wanted to find her myself. I had help now. I had someone on my side. But how could I know she was really there?

**(LPOV)**

**The Understanding**

He came back.

That tall build guy with brown wavy hair and irresistible chocolate brown eyes that kept coming to my rooms name is Lucas. He said he didn't want to have to do this but he had to. He had to save his life. Was he going to end up killing another life for his? I didn't know but I was glad to have a friend while I was here in this… prison. I sighed and he looked at me.

"What's wrong Ariel?" I had lied about my name and Ariel was the first to come to mind I'm not sure why. It was just like the dream. I've never known an Ariel but something told me to just give that name, and I did.

"I was just thinking about this guy I say before I came here. When I think of him something just, sparks… I don't know." Lucas just looked me in the eyes and had some type of realization that I didn't understand. Did he know something I didn't know? Was that guy the reason I was here? I doubted it, I wanted to be with him so badly, but what was his name? All I wanted was for some strange guy to hold me in his arms and whenever I simply thought of him I would get chills all over my body and feel excited. I only hoped he would come and save me.

That night I had a dream that I had been having ever since I felt that wave of happiness; in it that guy from the parking lot and I were talking, he was holding me close in nice slacks and a clean button down shirt, tightly protectively like I was his and I was looking at him with a tightly fitted around the waist blue dress the color of my eyes with a beautiful train longingly like he was mine. We're we dating? Going out? I only hoped. He would look at me and say, "Ariel I will love you forever and always." I would look at him with a huge smile on my face and tell him, "And I will love you as well my Adam." We would look in each other eyes for a long time then would kiss, it was a deep passionate kiss filled with love and lust. We would stand there in a meadow or a large backyard and then someone would call me, "Ariel! Ariel where are you!" she would call, but who was it? A friend? Sister? My Mom? At that point I would always run away towards the voice while Adam went the other way. Then I would wake up if I wanted to or not, trying to pick apart the dream each night to understand what was going on. Why did it seem like such a long time ago 1800's maybe? Why were the so called Adam and myself kissing in the meadow? Why was he calling me Ariel? Who was that voice calling me? Was I not supposed to be with him? Was I not supposed to be out? It looked dark outside late in the night. I wasn't sure what was going on. I definitely was going to ask Lucas for a journal or something to write all of my thoughts down. I would try to get to the bottom of this no matter how long it took. There was a pen and pencil in the room so I chose to write down some of the ideas I had and on the paper I wrote;

_The Dream (ideas):_

_-The kiss: _

_We were madly in love (goes with the I love yous)_

_We randomly looked at each other and thought we loved each other so kissed_

_One of us liked the other while that other thought the other person was someone else_

_We were forbidden loves -like Romeo and Juliet- (goes with the running away and also goes with the I love yous)_

_-The voice:_

_My mother who told me to stay away from him (hence the running always and also goes with the Romeo and Juliet __kissing__ idea)_

_My sister's boyfriend (looking at the running away again)_

_My friend who I was going to hang out with and I was going to be late_

_Something that was just in my head 'cause I'm crazy _

_-The running away:_

_Romeo and Juliet idea (putting it all together)_

_I was late (sticking with one of the __voice__ point)_

_Getting caught (can go with the mother thing or the sister __voice__ thing)_

_We realized what we were doing (with the __kissing__ oops thingy) _

At this point I had no idea what it could be and so in just sat there staring at the page. I was extremely tired after thinking up those simple ideas for hours. I wanted to figure out what was going on with the dream then I thought if I were to go to bed I would have the dream again and maybe figure something out. So I went to bed in search for some clues.

**A/n: Alrighty then! There is the next chapter! The next one shall come tomorrow since it's burning a hole in my… computer I guess. You will see it but it will be a short one as usual. Hmm so question I would love answered! ****Do you think Josh will kill Laurie and if not him then who? Should it be someone else I will bring into the mix or someone already in the recipe (cooking metephore!)?**** I don't even know myself so I need your ideas! Haha. Well later!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	5. Dommed

**A/n: Ahh sorry super short but it didn't fell right posting this one with another chapter so I didn't. I uploaded two so please just look at the next chapter! Alright then enjoy this little… piece of info I guess.**

_**I have them where I want them.**_

They're going crazy and have no idea why they know each other but know they can't live without one another. The girl is trying to piece together that dream I saw and the guy is working on figuring out where she is. They are just so blind for love. I wonder what would happen if one of them were to die. The other would spend a life time wondering were the other was, if they were still around. Or maybe even eternity. Who knows? There is something going on with Adam, Aaron same difference lets just call him A. And that girl we'll simply call L for Laurie (not A Ariel which is her rightful name as Adam is the rightful name for the stupid little boy) you know, for no confusion. **All I can say it something is cooking up and I like it, but not sure if everyone else is. Goodbye for now I'll update you when the little babies grow up and join the real world.**

Someone you won't want to see AKA your worst nightmare,

~?


	6. The Planning

**(APOV)**

**The Sorrow**

She was hurt.

I could feel it within me. And I wasn't there. I couldn't save her. I know she just felt what I was telling her. I could since her worry. But there was nothing I could do for this. She was hurt badly. I did everything I could to find out where she was and nothing. She was passed out. I knew she didn't feel anything for at least her pain was gone. I couldn't deal with the waiting any longer and as I was sitting in class with Katharine I just had to ask more questions. (A/n: bold is Adam writing and italics is Katharine)

**Who took her? **

I wrote on a piece of paper passing it to her.

_Who do you think stupid boy?_

She wrote on the paper quickly and efficiently passing it back to me.

**Not sure that's why I'm asking**

_Joshua, known as Josh, he's had his eyes on her for the longest time now… just like Nathan did in France. I'm not sure if he is the one that killed her or even a connection at all, but I'm pretty sure that's what is going on_

**We need to find out what happened to her last time then we can figure out what's going on with her now.**

_Agreed we both need to go find her though like together so you take off from school tomorrow and I will next month… keep in touch with me though so we can plan and I'll meet you at your place after school… I already know where you live_

**Okay then fine that's good… come around the back though the doors always unlocked… come by whenever cause as you probably know I only need about two hours of sleep**

_Yes I am completely aware of that and that is what we are going to talk about tonight… now stop with the notes before someone notices… if we don't talk when I take off from school no one will find it weird._

I simply read the note look at her and continue on with class. I can't deal with this any longer. I'm dropping out, and today. This can't wait. I can't wait. If anything were to happen to Laurie I would die inside again. It may be selfish but I couldn't take that. Not again. But will this research do any good for her rescue? Will I do any good for her rescue?

**(LPOV)**

**The Guessing**

Lucas came back with the notebook.

I didn't really want to trust him but I felt that I should. Something told me that he was as close as I was going to get to a friend for a long time. When he did I got really excited and right away copied what I had written on the paper into the first page of the note book on the front I had written in sharpie (which Lucas also brought me) **Dream Log** which I would use to jot down any ideas I had about the dream in case they just came randomly. I sat down as Lucas did and we just looked at each other. I'm not sure what he was thinking about but all I could thing about was Adam. As we sat there in silence we were okay with it. There was no awkwardness that we felt the need to fill with our words. We were content with just the two of us and our silence. But I had to know something.

"Are you in a place like this?"

"Well no, I live at home… the truth is I didn't have to come back here at all after last time. I just reme-… it seems lonely here and it seems that it would suck to be here alone."

"What do you mean you could have left? Is it like some kind of prison sentence? Or is it like it you owe the boss then you go to his cells and check on his prisoners to make sure their not digging a whole in the ground trying to escape? And how do I know that you're telling the truth about being here because you want to? AND about you living at 'home'? What the hell is home anyway? I don't even know anymore but I mean if this is what it is now then I'm just going to say who gives a rat's a-" I was ranting now and I knew it. I was just glad he stopped me.

"Woah you ask a lot of questions. Well for one I am telling the truth do you notice anything different about me?" and since he brought it to my attention I did notice something, he wasn't wearing that same blue shirt and dark jeans. " and second well I used to live here when I was visiting, I was one of the more 'trusted' and so I was sent to make sure everyone was okay. But you were kind of different everyone else wanted to simply shoot me in the head and kill me right there but, even though you were stuck here you felt sorry for me, that I had to do this. All of this. Like you knew or something. This won't be home for to long as long as you play your cards right. Plus home is a place you can go and feel safe, not necessarily want to go to. Do you feel safe here?"

"Honestly no. I don't even know where the here is which doesn't help too much in fact it makes matters much worse. Am I still even in Massachusetts? Or are we on some small forbidden island that they bring random people to hurt them? Kill them? Are they going to kill me? Are you going to kill me? Wha-" just as I was about to ask the next question I felt that wave again. It wasn't simply happy this time but it was more something that told me to be calm, that I was going to be okay. I felt completely safe at that moment. Not only because Lucas was there, but because my stranger is here, Adam. And he would find me, and save me from this. No matter what. But would he even be there in time? Suddenly there was pain in my chest I tried to turn around and call for Lucas. I waited to long for the darkness was swallowing me whole. Would I make it out of this?

**A/n: this is the other half of my little blurb from the last chapter doomed. Hope you liked it! Pretty hard work ^,^. Anywhoooo yeah next chapter up tomorrow or ASAP and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW! Alright thank for reading!**

***~PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	7. The Understanding

**A/n: Alright not sure the last time I posted cause I've been taking more naps than a fat cat since I haven't been the best sleeper lately… days are blending in and blah blah blah. Any how I'm adding this one to be a nice little girl (or a mean one but if you think that you probably would have stopped reading) and added this! Anyhow enjoy this chapter!**

**(LPOV)**

**A Jolt**

I woke up in the bed, my bed, feeling a bandage on my chest.

Lucas wasn't anywhere in site or mind and he's the only way I knew how to find out what was going on. I would call for him but I'm afraid that maybe someone else will come in and maybe they would hurt me. But I really didn't want Lucas. For some odd reason I though I wanted Adam, the stranger I have never met in my life who watched me be taken away by Josh to be here with me. To be here for me. Whenever I though of him I got that excitement in me that… that jolt that I just couldn't resist and it made me want to go on, to think about him more. All I wanted was that wanted, safe, happy feeling.

As I tried to get up to take a quick shower there was a sore feeling blanketing my body. I wasn't sure how hard I had fallen but by the way I was feeling I was guessing it was pretty hard. I got up through the pain but chose to just change clothes since I didn't want to risk and trouble with the bandaging. The clothes I have here are slightly to big but it's better than sitting around in the same jeans and shirt I was kidnapped in, plus those clothes bring back to many bad memories for me. After I'm done changing I sit in the bed a while longer and then I know Lucas is coming by that familiar sound of the locks unlocking and chain coming off.

"Hey" he says with that husky deep voice. I am yet to figure out where I know that voice. It's just like when I saw Adam. They both seem so comforting, and familiar. But I just simply can't figure out where I know them both from. I don't let it get to me any longer though.

"Hi Lucas" I say with a defeated sigh. "What happened to me yesterday by the way? I remember the pain in my chest and falling but then I just remember blackness and waking up feeling sore, with bandages on me."

"Well uhh, you got shot. It was from someone across the hall both of the doors were open. Not sure what or who he was aiming for but he ended up getting you. Don't worry though you obviously weren't his target but that's how it ended up. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, worn out, and sore. I don't feel that much pain where the wound is. It's just a slight discomfort." I tried to sound tough, but by the way those pure blue eyes were looking at me I knew he didn't believe me.

"Okay then. If you need anything you'll tell me though right?"

"Yeah I'll tell you."

"Good" and with that he sat down and we looked at each other in silence. I had to brake away for I felt like I was betraying someone. I'm not sure why but it just felt so wrong looking at Lucas this way. We sat in silence some more after that until he was the one to break it.

"Umm Ariel… I kind of uhh read that Dream Log thing you have. I've seen you write in it a lot and when you passed out I was worried that you wouldn't come back… I didn't mean anything by it, it's just tha-"

"Wait how long was I unconscious?" I truly didn't care that he had been reading the journal for there was nothing interesting about anything in there and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't make it past the first page which is by far the most interesting.

"About three days"

"Oh wow… and uhhh so you read my log huh?"

"Yeah.. and I'm sorry… but I can't help but ask what does Adam look like, and in you later dreams what does Mike look like?"

"It's okay I don't really care if you read it… you can read it whenever truly just pick up where you left off" I said this with a smile so he would stop seeming so nervous, it really wasn't like the Lucas I was used to. "Oh and Adam is really tall, black hair green eyes… nothing special really" I lied, there was something very special about the way Adam looked, "And oddly enough Mike looks just like you, only his hair is a little more blonde like from what I can remember." After saying this it makes me blush. Not only cause I was admitting that a guy in my dream looks like him but also because he seemed truly interested about what's going on.

"Wow… Ariel you may not believe what I'm going to tell you but it's worth a shot..."

"What is it Lucas?" There was so much going on in my head. So many things screaming at me so many questions. I just couldn't wrap my head around anything that he said next.

**(APOV)**

**A Pain**

Mike. I remember him quite clearly from France.

He was the guy I was fighting with over Ariel. I hated him. We hated each other really but there wasn't much that I could do about it since she liked us both. It was always known that she had liked me best but knew she couldn't be seen with me so around town and in public she would chose to be with him.

They would go to plays together and balls and dances, and only kiss is necessary or asked. She would kiss me whenever she liked as I would do the same and there was no doubt about it. We were in love. But he would do anything to be with the fair and beautiful Ariel. I knew he was with her, Laurie, for I could feel it. She knew I was hurt, and stopped. But she still felt something for him. We both knew it and there was no way she could hide it now.

I was brought from my trance of remembering and pain when I hear Katharine walk through my back door.

"Well hello Aaron."

"Katharine nice to see you."

"It's the 21st century Adam we don't have to fake being polite anymore. We can say what we mean and mean what we say. I'm so glad for it since I now don't have to be a proper lady"

"You never truly were one Tiffany, for you only made your debut because of your parents power."

"Well you Adam were never a true gentle man for the fact tha-"

"Just tell me what you wanted to come here for."

"First can we let some light in here? It's far to dark and drab" when she finishes she's already finished pulling the curtains away from their windows exposing the luminescent light of the sun.

"Since you've now done that may we move on?"

"Yes, yes of course. Still so impatient I see jeez. I wanted to talk to you about what you've become. You're a soul walker Adam which means that at long as your soul never leaves your shell, your body, your shell shall not ever age and your soul shall not either making you a near immortal."

"So what you're saying is at long as I never go into a coma or something along those lines then I'll stay this way for ever never aging and always remembering?_"_

" _Exactly what I'm saying. Now you've got to start learning your powers as for if you don't you shan't ever save dear Laurie._

"_First lesson to know is that every time you move you'll be in the same crowd and the same events will happen over and over again. Like me being friends with Eva and Megan, they are the same recycled souls of Jane and Cora, also like Ariel, not Laurie. Each time she gets killed and every time Jane and Cora act the same way. _

"_In fact before I changed you and Mike you both acted the same way as you did the first time you can remember. Oh! And every time something like a death happens such as a suicide or a murder they switch off each lifetime. The first time Ariel was killed, and then she killed her-self, so on and so forth._

" _I know it's hard to hear, it's hard for me to talk about since she is my dear friend after all but what must be said must be said. Last thing that I must get in is the fact that the murders soul recycles as well and the murders get farther away ,by ten seconds exactly I've heard, each time." _(A/n: the whole italics blurb is Katharine talking I split it up since it was long… just so you know)

When she was done I just looked at her, soaking in everything I was just told. I'm in love with Laurie's soul meaning that even when she does die I'll just have to wait eighteen more years until I can love her again. But I still don't want to wait. I want her safe and with me.

"If… I mean when I save her this time will that mean I'll save her every time from now on?"

"Well you probably won't save her this time but you'll get closer and closer each time you try, since we'll be working on your powers, even with the suicides, and once you finally do save her yes, you'll save her every time from then on."

This was good news even if I couldn't save her this time or the next. But why was I so unhappy with the answer? Just as I was thinking about how Laurie was feeling I knew she felt safe and that she would make it through at least another day.

**(Just to clear things up what Lucas told Laurie is what Katharine told Aaron pretty much about the souls and stuff about helping her remember)**

**A/n: Alright this was crappy I admit it sorry. I'll try to do better when I start writing again. Oh also I'm sorry for these god awful A/n but I fell like people are listening to me talk which I do a lot soooo yeah. Anyway to those of you who read them and like them I love you very, very much! I read them to and I like them so keep it up it makes me happy lol. Well oki doke and ****PLEASE REVIEW****!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	8. The Weirdness

**A/**n: Alright _this is the last prewritten chapter I have_ so to get more chapter you guys really have to review or I'll feel like it's a waste of time. Thanks for reading what I have if I don't continue guys I really appreciate it. And now the possible last chapter!

**(LPOV)**

**A Weirdness**

I couldn't understand any of it.

Lucas, or maybe Mike I'm not completely sure what's going on, just told me that the reason I said my name was Ariel is because that's what my name was when my soul was originally created, and I was killed mysteriously. He also told me that I had killed myself after that and then I was murdered viciously and the time after that time I committed suicide, and well you get where I'm going with this. I have to get out of here and fast, but I can't bring myself to move. I'm just in awe that now I have a reason behind those weird dreams I've been having. They aren't really dreams but they're memories that I had in my 'first life'. The reason I get a special feeling when I'm simply think of Adam, or whatever his name is now, is because we are soul mates. Literally.

Lucas remembers all of this because he's a soul walker and therefore hasn't passed the other side and been washed in the lake of forgetting like I have time and time again. I also found out that the reason I find him so familiar is because he was my public love that I truly did like but my true and full love belonged to Adam.

We were kissing but no one was to find out for the simple reason that he would ruin my reputation. I'm told that each time I was created again I became less and less vein and my friends who have been my friends since our beginnings have become more and more of whatever their personalities were for some reason..

Like Eva who's name was Jane I've heard in the beginning has become more and more shy which doesn't surprise me, and Katharine who's name was Tiffany once apon a time has become more and more confident. Megan past Cora has become more and more empathetic he said. But me… I have been falling in love with the same guy time and time again but this time he was late. Well at least the same guys soul… unless he's a soul walker as well. Anyway we never got time before I was killed this in this life span. Or well that's what I've been thinking.

Lucas said that he was going to keep coming by to help me out with my memory so I can remember what my killer looks like so I can avoid him, and remember how I'm killed every time so then at least I can try and avoid it. I'm scared to know things about how I was because it sounds like I was a real bitch in the past, but I'm excited to know that I may be able to break the chain and get out before I'm killed.

I may also end up knowing where I am since Lucas still won't tell me but, I've learned to pick my battles and that's one I can hold off on. Today Lucas was going to try and start my memory recovery sessions even though I'm not sure I can do it while I'm gathering all this information but I have to try because I have no idea when I'll be killed but the sooner we start the better.

"What do we start with?" I asked… I wanted to get it over with honestly so then I could just try and figure everything he said out.

"Just think about death… picture someone killing you… whatever comes to mind we'll work from there."

"But all my memories come in my sleep… I have my Dream Log so can't we just work from there. I think that would be better. Plus I'm still trying to actually know what you said so whatever I imagine will be rushed and not… well not a memory or vision or whatever."

"Okay fine we'll start with the log. First entry was about you and Adam in the field right?"

"Right, and then I heard a female voice call for me while we were kissing and I ran off after it leaving him there i-"

"Who's voice did it sound like?"

"Umm… I can't really remember it."

"Just try… pretend like you're having the dream and listen closely to the voice."

"Okay I'll give it a try" and I did. I thought and thought about the voice until it came to me "It's Katharine's voice!" I nearly shouted from pure joy. He thought a while before speaking.

"Right… she was your best friend, like she is today I'm guessing, and you two were always going places together being accompanied by someone I believe is not in your life anymore considering she was hired to be your chaperone and since you no longer require one she won't be there."

"Is she important to anything?"

"She's not really unless she's the one who killed you but we won't have to over her unless she's in one of your dreams. Okay so Katharine calls you while you're ki- with Adam. Do you know what he ended up doing?" I shake my head not remembering at all.

"I only remember running up the hill and then after that I always woke up."

"Alright then… well we know Katharine has either something to do with your death or your failed attempt at a rescue."

"Yep… should we move on the second one or not?" I didn't realize how tired I was until I tried holding back a yawn to say the rest of my question.

"I think you're good for now. Get some rest it will help us anyway you may have another dream that can give some clues or something."

"Alright then. See you tomorrow Lucas."

"Later Ariel." He left with a smile on his face and I had one that matched his as I fell asleep.

A/n: Okay I really need some help to know who the killer should be if I end up continuing the story so please please please review stating I should continue and who the killer should be if you want to read more! Thank you guys sooo much for reading and reviewing I honestly appreciate it. Also you can read some of the other stories that I have on my page if you just scroll up and click on my username. Alright then guys thanks for the support!

~*PreppyEmoGirl*~


End file.
